The present invention relates generally to insulated closure panels and more specifically to insulated closure panels for closing off openings under floors and roof decks where prestressed double tee concrete construction spans are used.
In buildings constructed using prestressed double tee concrete construction spans, a need has arisen for members for closing off openings under floor and roof decks. Prior to the present invention, precast concrete was used and these concrete closures were dangerous and difficult to transport, install, and utilize. Also, wood or metal studs covered by suitable material were used. Since this arrangement was independently made for each opening, it was thus quite expensive and time consuming in making and installing. Therefore, a need has arisen for a closure which is inexpensive, lightweight, easy to install, custom fit, insulative, and provides a facing which can be easily finished.